The Strangest Thing
by XxxDrarryxxX
Summary: Summary: Mikey is confused about his feelings for Raph and starts avoiding him. Raph finds out Mikey's feelings and thinks it would be a good idea to play with them. Soon enough he realizes that he's hurting Mikey and the playing becomes a bit more "serious" Warning: yaoi, incest and lemon. Don't like don't read. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

The Strangest Thing

Summary: Mikey is confused about his feelings for Raph and starts avoiding him. Raph finds out Mikey's feelings and thinks it would be a good idea to play with them. Soon enough he realizes that he's hurting Mikey and the playing becomes a bit more "serious"

Warning: yaoi, incest and lemon. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairings: Raph/Mikey & Leo/Donnie

The Strangest Thing chapter 1

Mikey's POV

I skated the sewer we lived in with one thing playing on my mind. Raph. I've being having strange cellingd to wards my hot tempered brother lately that I really don't understand. So I thought the best thing to do would be stay clear of him, but it seems the more time I spend away the more confused and hurt I get. I just wish these feelings would go away!

When I got to our main area I saw every one on the couch eating pizza and watching some boring tv show. "PIZZA!" I yelled causing everyone to jump." God don't sneak up on us like that Mikey" Raph mumbled in his usual husky voice sending shivers down my spine. "Why don't you come join us Mikey? Leo asked patting the spot between him and Raph.  
"Nah I have some things to do in my room" I lied smoothly trying to avoid Leo's eyes. " Ok then" he said turning his eyes back to tv. As walked up to room I could feel Raph's gaze on my shell. It tried my hardest to ignore it quickening my pace up the stairs until I reach my room closing the door behind me.

I walked over to my hammock slumping down on it sighing heavily. The image of Raph's face just wouldn't leave my mind no matter how much I wanted it to. After some time I heard my door open quietly. I turned on my side and ended up face to face with a worried looking Don. " You ok Mikey, it's not like you to turn down pizza for anything?" He asked me. " I'm fine" I tolded him putting on my best fake smile. " Mikey, I know there's something bothering you", He said with a concerned expression. " I told you it's nothing", I said getting a bit ticked off at him. " Come on Mikey we all no something's up and we're all worried for you. Especially Raph". For some reason hearing that Raph cared made me feel happy all of a sudden. " Don, I don't think I can explain something to you that I don't even know", I told him trying to keep from looking him in the eyes. "Well could you at least tell me what it is your feeling", He asked me in a kind voice. "Well its sort of to do with Raph", he nodded giving me a sign to go on. "it's just that every time in near him I get nervous and whenever he touches me in anyway I feel light headed. I thought that staying away from him would help, but it only made me feel empty". There was a brief silence before Don replied with the most shocking thing I've ever heard.  
"Mikey, I think your in love with Raph".

Raph's POV

I drew back from the door quickly completely freaked out from what I just heard. It couldn't be true I mean Mikey's my brother. My own flesh and blood in love with me?  
It just ain't right. I stalked to my room not wanting to hear any more of this conversation. I sat down on the floor of my room whilst leaning on the wall. "Why did I insist on listening in their stupid 'talk'", I thought to myself angrily. Sooner or later I ended up falling asleep on floor and waking early the next moring to A loud crash in the kitchen. " What the shells going on down there", I growled to myself walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I got there I was greeted with Mikey on the floor with pots surrounding him. " Ummmm... hey bro", he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "What the fuck are you doing?" I growled at him in a deep voice that made him flinch. " Ahhh ya see I was gonna make you guys breakfast but the pot I wanted was at the bottom of everything else Soo I pulled on it and they all fell on me and then-"  
" What ever" I said sick of his ranting about nothing. I looked down at him and saw the position he was in getting an idea. I could mess around with his feelings for me! Why not it could be fun?

So I put my plans into action and offered him a hand up. He took it hesitantly and I pulled him gush against my chest. " Ummm... What are you doing?" he asked shyly. " Helping my baby brother up of course", I replied smirking. "well you can let go of me now I'm up", Hehe his expression right now is priceless! " Hmmmm I'll to think about that I said grinning widely. He suddenly pulled away and sprinted for his room. "This is gonna be fun" I thought to myself smirking.

Donnie's POV

I'm  
Happy that Mikey talked to me but I'm extremely worried about him. I give him my blessing because he is my brother of course. I'm just scared of this getting into the wrong hands 'cause if Raph found about this how knows he'll do. Any way there's nothing I can do about it. " Hey what's up genius" I looked up from where I was sitting to see Leo leaning over me. " Just thinking about how Mikey's going", I answered him smiling. " Well he's old enough to take care of this himself don't ya think?", he asked me smiling softly. "Yeah I guess your right", I replied grinning up at him " I always am right love", he said before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The Strangest Thing

Summary: Mikey is confused about his feelings for Raph and starts avoiding him. Raph finds out Mikey's feelings and thinks it would be a good idea to play with them. Soon enough he realizes that he's hurting Mikey and the playing becomes a bit more "serious"

Warning: yaoi, incest and lemon. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairings: Raph/Mikey & Leo/Donnie

The Strangest Thing: chapter 2

Mikey's POV

I can't believe how close I was to Raph. I could feel his heart beating in sync with mine. It sucked 'cause I saw that he was just playing around with me as a brother(A/N: poor Mikey :( ) and I wish that it was more than that.  
" Mikey, breakfast's ready!" I heard Leo call out from down stairs.  
"Coming!" I called back bluntly. I trudged down the stairs tiredly not wanting to face my brothers. When reached the kitchen I was greeted by a friendly smile form Leo and Don before I caught a wink from Raph causing me to blush like crazy.  
"So what do we have?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.  
"Left over pizza" Leo replied grabbing a box from the fridge.  
"My favorite, old, grosd food" Raph mumbled under his breath sarcastically.  
"Be grateful Raphael" splinter from behind me making me jump a little.  
"hey, when did you get here Sansei" I said turning around.  
"I am a ninja" he said smiling down on me.  
"After breakfast you are all to meet me for training in the dojo" he requested while walking off.  
Yay training...

( time skip)

In training we were divided into pairs. Luckily for me I got paired up with Raph. Whoopee. We got into starting position getting ready to attack. We started fighting and before I knew Raph had me pinned sitting on top of me whilst straddling my hips, grinning down at me.  
"Gotta work a bit harder little brother" he said huskily.  
" Ummm... Wanna get of me now?" I asked trying to avoid his intense gaze on me.  
" Nah, I'm comfortable here thanks" he said as his grin grew wider. By now I'm probably red as a tomato which he seemed to be enjoying! Time passed and Raph still wouldn't budge. He just sat there grinning at me.  
" Uh... Dude there all staring at us" I whispered so that only he would hear it.  
" and you point is?" he said smirking wickedly at me.  
" just get off me!" I yelled back.  
" ok, ok, god" he said putting his arms up defensively while getting off me. The second he was off me I ran to my room slamming my door behind me falling to the ground. " does he realize what his doing to me?" I thought sadly to myself. " he'll never love the way I love him" I thought to myself starting to cry helplessly.

Raph's POV

Ha ha, I'm having a blast watching Mikey's reactions to the crap that I'm doing to him. But I kid of feel like its not quite enough. I think I need to think up a master plan on this. I just know I'll find something to tip him off the edge I just haven't gotten it yet, whatever it'll come to me sooner or later. Oh well back to training.

Leo's POV

" I think you were right Donnie, I'm starting to get bit worried for Mikey too"  
" what makes you say love?" he asked giving me his full attention.  
" well its just that Raph starting to act different towards Mikey and I'm worried about my baby brother. I don't know how he'd cope if Raph were to hurt him" I said trying to show that I'm completely scared for Mikey.  
" well I'm worried too Leo, but whatever happens between those two is out of our hands" he said kissing my forehead lovingly.  
" Ok but I'm gonna go see if Mikey's ok" I said before leaving to Mikey's room. I walked passed the lounge room to see Raph watching, Desperate House Wifes? I'm not even gonna ask. I walked up the stairs and before long I was face to face with Mikey's locked door.  
" Mikey it's Leo" I said knocking on his door. I heard footsteps then the door opened to a puffy eyed Mikey.  
" oh, Mikey come here" I said opening my arms before he fell into them.  
" What's wrong baby bro?" I asked trying to comfort him.  
" it's just that I wish I could tell Raph how I feel but I know he won't return them. I'm just scared of him hating me" he said through loud sobs.  
" Mikey, Raph would never hurt you, he cares too much about you" I said kissing his forehead.  
" I really think that you should just tell him do that he at least knows how you feel" I suggested trying to be supportive.  
" But what would I say?" he asked sounding helpless.  
" Whatever you feel you need to say" I said. He seemed to contemplate this idea before hugging me tightly.  
" That's a great idea!" he half yelled. " you're the best big brother ever!" he smiled widely and I patted his. " anything for you Mikey, anything for you".

Raph's POV

After I finished training I walked into the lounge room trying to find something worthwhile to watch. As I flipped channels I ended up landing on desperate house wife's. Ah what the, hell why not. It turned out being about some gay kid trying to get back at his mum for not beibg ok with it or something a  
and ends up doing some pretty crazy shit. When suddenly it hit me. The perfect idea. First off, invite April over.

MIkey's POV

I glad I talked to Leo. I knew he would understand. U can't wait to talk to Raph and just get it of my chest. I'm still not sure on what I'll say but whatever comes to my head will hopefully work. Oh well in 3 hours I'm gonna confess to Raph for my orb good. A walk should help me put a speech or something together in my head. After my talk with Leo though I'm really confident about this. Hehe I have butterflies. I walked out of my room and into the main area where everyone was. " I'm just going for walk every one!" I announced while walking out of the lair.  
" Ok be careful and don't come home too late!" Leo shouted behind me.  
" Yes mum" I said grinning at him before leaving. I hope something good comes to my mind.

Raph's POV

Everything's going to plan. Mikey's out and April will be here in an hour. This is gonna turn out perfect.

TBC...

What's Mikey gonna say? Why did Raph invite April over? Is it really gonna turn out perfect? Find out in 2 days  
He he I love cliff hangers 8D


	3. Chapter 3

The Strangest Thing

Summary: Mikey is confused about his feelings for Raph and starts avoiding him. Raph finds out Mikey's feelings and thinks it would be a good idea to play with them. Soon enough he realizes that he's hurting Mikey and the playing becomes a bit more "serious"

Warning: yaoi, incest and lemon. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairings: Raph/Mikey & Leo/Donnie

The Strangest Thing: chapter 3

Mikey's POV

"Ok, I can do this" I thought taking a deep breath before entering the lair. When I entered Leo approached me straight away.  
" hey, where were you?" hey asked trying to hide the fact that he was worried, not doing a very good job if I do say so myself.  
" I just had to go and clear my thoughts. I'm gonna do it Leo, I'm gonna tell Raph" I said smiling.  
" well good luck Mikey. Remember that what ever happens I'm always here for you baby brother" he said hugging me tightly.  
" thanks bro" I said pushing away gently running to Raph's room.  
" ok this is it" I said turning the door nob slowly. I was defiantly not ready for what I saw next. There was Raph lying there with a very naked April in his chest. I couldn't breath. I felt like a knife had gone through my heart. I couldn't do anything but stand there and look like an idiot. I couldn't stand the way he was grinning at me. I had to get out off here. So I ran to room past Leo and Donnie letting my tears flow freely down my cheeks. I locked the door to room. I'm sooo pissed off at him. I don't know what to do.

Raph's POV

" you can leave now" I said pointing towards the door.  
" WHAT!?" she asked too loud for my liking.  
" I said you-can-go" I said trying to get it through her thick head.  
" so what, you just messing around?" she said in disbelief.  
" Well yeah I guess, I just messing with Mikey though" I said shrugging.  
" you used me to hurt your own brother? Ass hole she said getting dressed as quickly as she could before storming out. I just said there rubbing my head. Oh god what have I done? Mikey's gonna hate me now.

Leo's POV

Why the shell is mikey crying. Oh god, what did Raph do this time? I strode to his room with Donnie close at my heels. I opened the door to see Raph sitting in his bed with his head down. " why on earth is Mikey crying his eyes out?" I demanded angrily. He didn't answer. He just sat there looking down. " Answer me!" I yelled getting pissed.  
" I took it to far ok! I thought I could have fun messing around with him but I broke him instead! Ya happy now I told ya?!" he yelled back.  
"well you might wanna go talk to him. God Raph you of all people should know how sensitive Mikey is" I said trying to calm myself down.  
" what's the point huh? It's not like he'd even listen to me" he said getting pissed.  
" what ever just at least come cheek on him with us" I said not wanting to waste any more time arguing.  
" Fine" he said bluntly while getting out of his bed. We ran to Mikey's room to find that he had locked the door. " MIKEY OPEN UP!" I yelled banging on the door. Nothing. " MIKEY!" still nothing. Oh no, what the shell is he doing. "This all your fault Raph" I said extremely pissed off.

Mikey's POV

Dear Leo, Donnie and Father  
I'm sorry I just can't live knowing that I'll never get a chance with Raph. I love you guys so much so believe me when I say this isn't your fault. I'm sorry that it had to end this way  
Love, Michelangelo.  
I put the pen down walking over to my draws getting out a piece of rope. I was shaking as walked over to the chair in my room. I can now here them banging at my door but I just don't care. I have set everything up and now it's my turn to go. Their banging got louder until my door was shaking but I just ignore it. Well here goes nothing."I love you Raph" I whispered into the dark.  
1, 2, 3 and...

TBC...

Sorry for if this chapters short but the next one will be longer I promise. I wonder what's gonna happen to Mikey...


	4. Chapter 4

The Strangest Thing

Summary: Mikey is confused about his feelings for Raph and starts avoiding him. Raph finds out Mikey's feelings and thinks it would be a good idea to play with them. Soon enough he realizes that he's hurting Mikey and the playing becomes a bit more "serious"

Warning: yaoi, incest and lemon. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairings: Raph/Mikey & Leo/Donnie

The Strangest Thing: chapter 4

Mikey's POV

The world around me was a blur. One second I was on the chair with rope around my neck, ready to jump and the next I was back flat on the ground, the rope gone with Raph on top off me. I stared at him as he cried.  
" I'm so so so sorry Mikey" he kept repeating over and over to me.  
" Don't you ever do that you hear me?!" he practically screamed at me. I saw Leo and Donnie standing over me in complete shock.  
" Raph, you came for me" I said weakly reaching up to stroke his check. He took my hand in his and started crying even harder.  
" Of course I did. You mean everything to me" he said looking me straight in the eyes, " I love you Mikey". I looked up at him trying to smile.  
" Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.  
" I'm not sure that I would be able not to Raph" I said being complete honest with him. I know that I shouldn't forgive him but I just can't help myself. I guess that I'm just madly in love with him. He embraced me tightly and I stared crying with him. We were then joined by Leo and Donnie. We were all hugging each other and the three of them kept repeating that they loved me so much. I don't know what made me think of leaving the only thing to do, because I now know that we all need each other so much. In the end we all just love each other more than anything and I have to stick with them like how they'd stick with me no matter what.

Raph's POV

Why on earth did he forgive me? I pushed him to suicide and he just forgives me like that? God he really must love me. I'm such an ass. I really have to make it up to Mikey. There's just one thing though. I think I've fallen for him. I wanna tell him but I'm not sure if he feels that way now. This is all my fault. I was sitting in my room when Mikey came is and sat down next to me smiling slightly at me. This was kind of a shock to me.  
" hey, bro" he said casually, obviously recovering well after 3 days since the incident happened.  
" Hey" I said back smiling at him.  
" ummm I wanna talk to you for a minute" he said looking at the ground.  
" shot it at me" I said looking at him showing him that I was paying attention.  
" well... Umm... I've kind of got feelings for you... Ummmm... I've had them for a while now b-but I wasn't sure if... You Ahhh... Felt the same way and I ...-"  
I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips against his cutting him off roughly. He was still for a moment but then his lips moved against mine. I deepened the kiss by pushing my tongue into his mouth. we fought for dominance and of course I won, mikey is soo easy to over power. I was the one to pull away resting my forehead against his panting heavily. " I love you" I told him after catching my breath.  
" I love you too" he said grinning.  
" so does this mean that we're you know, a couple now?" he asked me shyly.  
" only if you want that" I said smiling softly at him.  
" HELL YEA- I mean yeah sounds great" he said looking away at the last part obliviously embarrassed by his enthusiasm. I found it very amusing if I do say so myself. I simply grinned at him and pecked him on the lips gently and in response I got the cutest smile out of him.  
" so should we go and tell everyone?" he asked me.  
" They'll find out even of we don't so yeah I think we should" I said getting up and offering him a hand. He took and walked downstairs hand in hand.

Leo's POV

I'm glad that Mikey's feeling a bit better but I'm still a kind of pissed off at Raph. Oh well I'm sure that they'll work it out sooner or later. I think they chose sooner because Donnie and I were asked to meet both of them in the lounge room but they didn't say exactly why. I walked into the lounge room with my hands interlocked with Donnie's when I stopped saw Mikey and Raph on the couch. Mikey was giggling as Raph kissed all over his face. Well this is going to be well... Interesting.

Mikey's POV

I'm soo happy that I'm with Raph now and I can't wait to tell everyone. It's like a dream come true! Here we are waiting on the couch for everyone to come downstairs. Within a few minutes they were all on the couch giving us questioning looks. I took a deep breath. " guys I have some news for you" I stared as Raph grabbed my hand tightly. With him by my side I know that I can do this

TBC...

A/N: sorry about it being so short but I promise the next one will be longer. Until then...


	5. Chapter 5

The Strangest Thing

Summary: Mikey is confused about his feelings for Raph and starts avoiding him. Raph finds out Mikey's feelings and thinks it would be a good idea to play with them. Soon enough he realizes that he's hurting Mikey and the playing becomes a bit more "serious"

Warning: yaoi, incest and lemon. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairings: Raph/Mikey & Leo/Donnie

The Strangest Thing: chapter 5

Raph's POV

" I... Well me and Raph are... Ummm... We're..." I watched as Mikey struggled to find the right thing to say so I decided to step in for him. " Mikey and I are a couple now" I said smoothly. They both looked shocked for a moment but then there expressions softened into a smile. " I'm really happy for you two" Donnie said to us.  
" so am I. But I swear to god Raph if you hurt him you'll have me to deal with" Leo said sounding pretty threatening.  
" I'm so happy that you guys accept us but what do you think master splinter will say?" Mikey asked them both.  
" I think you guys should just keep it to you selfs for a while" Donnie suggested.  
" Good Idea" I agreede before we all hugged each other.  
" we'll I'm going to bed, coming Mikey?" I looked at him grinning suggestively. " I'm right behind you" he said running towards me. I think that we'll have some tonight.

Mikey's POV

What was with that grin. God he confuses me some times. I followed him upstairs to his room. The second we were in there he closed the door quickly and pushed me against it sealing our lips together. I kissed back with just as much force as he kissed me. I moaned allowing him to gain access to my mouth. I didn't bother fighting for dominance because I knew that he would win within seconds. He ground his hips against mine catching me off gaurd and making me whimper softly. " lovely sounds ya making for me Mikey" he said breaking the kiss. I whimpered when his lips left mine making him grin widely. He lowered his head to my neck kissing and biting his way down to the top of my plastron. I threw my head back moaning as he did this. His kisses became lower and lower down my body. I couldn't take it any more. He was driving me insane. " Raph please" I said not really knowing what I was saying please for. " Please what?" he asked smirking.  
" I don't know. Just please" I said feeling hotter. Suddenly he picked me up and threw me on his hammock and lined himself up at my entrance. God is even gonna fit? " Are you ready Mikey?" he asked me. I just nodded my head not being able to speak. He entered me slowly and god did it hurt. " Breath Mikey" he said softly to me. I relaxed and stared to get used to the feeling of him inside me. After a while I nodded giving him the sign to continue. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, obviously trying his hardest not to hurt me. He repeated this adequate times before hitting something that caused me to moan whilst arching my back. I saw him grin at this and he stared going faster and harder. This continued and I could feel myself nearing the edge. " Raph I'm close" I moaned to him.  
" Me too Mikey " he groaned loudly. He slamed into me one last time before we both climaxed at the same time moaning each others name. He colasped on top of me panting heavily. "God that was amazing" he panted.

" yeah...amazing" I said tiredly . We both lay in silence embracing each other.

" I love you" he said once he caught his breath.

"love you too" I said before we both feel asleep together.

No ones POV

" Well that'll teach us not to listen at doors" Donnie said with a scared expression stuck on his face. " Yeah, hey Donnie you coming to bed?" Leo asked grining. " Hell to the yeah!" Donnie said as they ran to Leo's room. Such horny turtles they are 8D!

The end

Sorry for the late update I was just flat out busy with school and my little sister got baptised and all. Grrrr... I hate being busy . Anyway this might not be the best ending and I'm sorry about that but I will probs make a sequel to it or something like that if you want. Thank you all for reading. You are all very lovely people :)


End file.
